


Hit the Showers

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: For a man willing to burn it all, Erik can't handle how fiery you are.Short fluff piece for my plus size ladies who love to work out.





	Hit the Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is Black. If you enjoy my writing, please comment.

Erik was deeply enthralled with the video game on his screen when you came home. You slammed the door a little too hard and it pulled his attention from the digital world. Sliding off his headphones, he found you were already ranting and he’d missed the exposition.

“And then this dude comes up to me while I’m in the middle of my set and asks me if I need help cause I’m ‘new here.’ Bitch, what?! I’ve been going to that gym for almost a year and he assumed I’m new because I’m a fat girl and it’s close to the New Year? So I MUST be a resolutioner!”

You were pacing around the room, your voice getting louder and louder with your frustration. Erik watched you intently. He loved those leggings on you. He loved the way you slightly jiggled in them and the way you only seemed to sweat between your thighs. And fuck. He loved the way you smelled. He’d jump you right now and put those ankles over his shoulders if you weren’t venting. He actively tried to listen.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with people who make a resolution to go to the gym! That’s amazing. You can start any time. Everyone has to. But it was the way this guy said it, you know? So fucking condescending!”

Erik nodded lightly.

“And honestly, that’s like half the reason why people who need to be in the gym stop going. Cause assholes judge them. And the hilarious thing is that I could definitely kick his ass. I could whoop that Big Bird looking motherfucker like no one’s ever whooped him before.”

“That’s right, baby!” Erik chimed in verbally for the first time. You were talking incredibly fast.

You kept on, leaning over to untie your shoes. Erik jackknifed himself over the couch to get a good look at that ass. He could make out the outline of your thickly padded pussy and he’d begun to get hard, video game be damned.

“I’mma take a shower,” you announced. “Let off some steam.”

“Take it off for me real quick,” Erik suggested, eyebrows waggling under the ends of his dreads.

You laughed and slowly peeled the tight clothing from your body as you made your way to the bathroom.

The visual along with the scent was too much for Erik and he had to have you that very instant. He’d lean you over the sink and pound in to you while you watched your breasts swing in the mirror. Or maybe prop you up on the counter and wrap those thick ass thighs around his waist.

He opened the door to a steamed filled room. You were already in the shower. He could work with this.

Erik quickly tugged at the drawstring of the sweatpants sitting low on his hips. The fabric fell to the floor, exposing the only unmarred skin on his body. Just looking at your curvy outline behind the steamed glass had him hard as hell and he licked his lips. The water cascaded from the ceiling, forcing your thick curls down towards your shoulders and you had already soaped up, your Black skin shining.

Erik pulled open the shower door and stepped in.

“JESUS CHRIST!”

Erik fell backwards out of the shower, almost slipping and breaking his neck. He barely caught on to the towel rack. You screamed and clutched your washcloth to you.

“Oh my god, Erik!” you shouted. “Are you okay?!”

“Holy shit, Y/N! Why is the water fucking scalding! How is your skin not peeling off?”

You blinked at him confused.

“What are you even made of?!” Erik grabbed a towel and dabbed at his wet skin lightly. You wanted to giggle at the irony.

“Boy, you know I like my water hand delivered by Satan himself. What were you doing in here anyways?”

“I was trying to give you the dick before you singed it off! Do I even have any pubic hair left? Do I need to see a doctor for 3rd degree burns?” he swiped his arm over the steamed mirror, trying to get a look at himself, but it just instantly fogged back up again.

“Erik, shut up!” you laughed, returning to your cleansing.

“Who’s paying for all of this hot water?! Is it me?! Tryna burn my dick and my bank accounts…” Erik moved to leave the bathroom, grabbing his sweatpants on his way out.

“It’s included in the rent!” you shout. You finished washing the shampoo out of your hair but didn’t continue your entire routine. You stepped out of the shower and toweled off. You could hear Erik still complaining from the bedroom.

The boy wanted some pussy, but in a safe environment. There was no point in finishing up because after what you were about to do to him, you’d need another shower.


End file.
